


Emotions, yet Peace

by Crazy_not_insane (Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor)



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 20:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor/pseuds/Crazy_not_insane
Summary: *Working TitlePadmé Amidala, Senator of Naboo, was not expecting finding her fiancé's brother stumbling in the Senate Hallway when she was just leaving to spend the night with her husband and fiancé.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/CT-7567 | Rex, Padmé Amidala/CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Emotions, yet Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!

CC-Fox stumbled through the Senate hallway, trying not to make a sound as his-its injuries throbbed.

Kark, he doesn’t know exactly what he-it did, just that he failed a mission and that His Master- The Chancellor I mean, the Chancellor wasn’t pleased.

Honestly, when was He ever pleased with CC-F0x?

At that thought, he-it felt his pain multiply, as if the injuries were being made again as an anger (not his-its) grew dark in the back of his mind.

Muffling a whimper, CC-1ox continued to stumble, leaning against the wall, trying to catch back his-its breath before continuing back to the Guard Barracks, where he-it would sleep for (hopefully) four hours after a quick treatment by the medic (who-what he-it was sure wouldn’t be as refined as the medic wished they-it could do, but the Guard needed to preserve their medical supplies, even if they weren’t as good as they should be, as they were always the last ones to get supplies), knowing that tomorrow he-it would need to be up early because of his-its schedule.

“Commander Fox? Are you alright?” Asked a female voice behind him-it, making him-it twitch and turn around, falling into a salute even thought it was very uncomfortable.

But heit was a good clone and a good soldier and heit followed orders to a trill.

“M-Ma’am.” Fox-1010 said, mentally wincing as his-its injuries throbbed and at his-its stuttering.

“Commander, don’t- what happened?” Asked the woman -which he recognized as Senator Amidala of Naboo- said, sounding very concerned and horrified.

“It’s fine Ma’am, I just wasn’t able to complete a mission and needed a reminder of the consequences.” CC-F1o1x says bot-like, hoping to calm the Senator down.

However, that only made her more horrified.

“Someone hit you just because you weren’t able to do complete a mission?” She asked, before striding towards his-its personal space and carefully grabbing his-its arm and putting it around her shoulders before she started walking, dragging him-it with her.

“Ma’am-” Tried to say CCFox, but the Senator cut him off.

“No Commander, this isn’t right, come with me, I know someone who can help you while a meddroid looks over your injuries.” The Senator said, leaving no room for arguments.

And, well, the Guard had to follow the orders of the GAR and Senate so he-it wasn’t allowed to complain or argue with the Senator.

*****************************

A few painful and slow minutes later, 10Fox10 found himself-itself in a speeder accompanied by Senator Amidala, who was on the driver seat, as they neared her apartment.

Stopping the speeder in the garage, Senator Amidala quickly left it and was right besides his-its side of the speeder before Fox10 could even unbuckle himself-itself.

“Come on Commander, we will take a lift, and then you can rest.” Senator Amidala said, going back into their old position before they slowly started to walk towards a lift, where CFox leaned against a wall, breathing heavily and trying not to slide down to the ground while the Senator sent a message in her comm.

“Let’s go, it’s just a few more steps.” Senator Amidala said, quickly going back to their old position before they were off.

It took a bit of time, but they soon arrived at the Senator’s apartment, thankfully unseen.

Just as the Senator was about to open the door, it opened for them.

“Padmé, what happened?” Asked General Skywalker, whose eyes widen upon seeing the clone, immediately going to the other side and helping him walk inside “Is this why you asked me to prepare a meddroid?”

“It was Ani, this is Commander-” Started to say Padmé as she let her husband take brunt of carrying the hurt commander, only to be cut off by their fiancé.

“Fox?” Asked, horrified, Rex, immediately going to help Anakin carry his ori’vod to the couch.

Said ori’vod had frozen still upon seeing Rex.

Without his armour.

Showing his ‘defective’ hair.

And not greeting the General and Senator.

Oisk.

F-ox immediately sprang into action, trying to cover his vod’ika while stuttering apologies at the Senator and General, hoping that they would blame him and not his kih’vod.

“Fox-calm down! It’s fine! Don’t worry!” Said Rex, trying to calm his panicking brother down and ignore how some parts that showed the black underneath were darker than normal and wet and how the armour poked him uncomfortably.

Sending a panicked look at his fiancés (and yes, he still felt a bit giddy at that, give him a break, they proposed early that day), Rex continued to try and calm his older brother down while guiding him to the couch, where a meddroid was waiting.

Carefully seating down, Rex, continued to try and calm his brother down, slowly removing his armour while Anakin and Padmé stayed on the side, not knowing what to do.

Wincing a bit at the tight grip his brother had on him (maybe removing the armour while he was panicking wasn’t the best idea...) Rex carefully removed his vod’s helmet, only to gasp in horror at his brother’s face.

He was not tanned like the other vode Rex was used to seeing, quite the opposite actually. He was pale, a small ashen tone on his skin, but what immediately caught Rex attention (other than the basically-purple eye bags under his brother’s eyes and the fact he didn’t seem to weight a lot without his armour and his face showed it) was the fact that his brother had a new cut just above his left eyebrow, it had obviously bled a lot as basically the left half of Fox’s face was covered in blood, and although the wound seemed to be stopping, it was still bleeding.

“I’m sorry, don’t hurt him please-” Fox was babbling, his eyes focusing and unfocusing, snapping Rex back.

“Shhhh, shhhh, udesii vod, udesii, I’m fine, we are both fine, shhhhh, udesii.” Rex carefully said, holding his vod a bit more closely, sharing a look with the other human occupants on the room, which had gotten a lot more close.

Before anyone could say or do anything else, Fox gasped, tightening his old on his kih’vod’ika as if he was afraid Rex would be pulled away from him before going lax on his hold.

Rex instantly snapped to look at his vod, holding him tighter as he saw the meddroid step back while holding a syringe.

“His heartbeat was very high.” Was all that said droid said in their defence, not shrinking back Rex’s glare “Now, may I treat my patient?”

Huffing, Rex shifted a bit and changed his brother position, letting the droid look over and treat his ori’vod but not letting go of him.

Firstly, the droid took care of the head wound, carefully cleaning Fox’s face before taking care of the injury itself.

Secondly, they slowly started to slowly remove the upper part of Fox’s black, where Rex no only helped but quickly suppressed a gasp at the amount of scars in his vod’s body.

“Wait- stop-” Said Anakin, suddenly by Rex’s side, carefully pushing the droid away “Those scars...some of them are lightsaber and force lighting scars.” He said, hands hovering over a scar that was a mix of force lighting, a lightsaber and a vibroknife.

“What?” Said Rex, holding his older brother tighter.

Anakin didn’t answer, he only quickly moved to Fox’s neck, pushing down the blacks revealing a purple bruise encircling the Commander’s neck.

“Force choke.” Whispered Anakin, before being carefully moved aside by the meddroid, who returned to their work while Rex’s eyes widen and his hold on his brother tighten.

“But- how? No Jedi was at the Senate.” Padmé asked, confused and concerned, mind flashing through the whole plans of the Senate, re-checking that no Jedi was there as she said.

“I-at the start of the war, in Geonosis, Dooku told Obi-Wan that there was a Sith in the Senate, we didn’t do anything as we thought that he was trying to destabilize the Republic but...” Anakin said, trailing off, a lost look crossing his face.

“But, it can’t be the Sith right? We would have caught them already, right?” Rex asked, a bit desperately, hoping that the Sith hadn’t gotten hold of other of his brothers.

“I don’t-the Force...it has been clouded in the last few years, makes it harder to see people truly.” Anakin hesitantly explained.

“But- couldn’t it just be someone who is Force-Sensitive that simply wasn’t sent to the Temple and somehow got their hands on a lightsaber?” Asked Padmé, moving, so that she was kneeling besides her boys.

“No, the scars -the lightning scars that is- they were made with a dark technic, without someone teaching them it would be impossible for someone to do them.” Anakin explained, before adding “Well, it’s not really dark, it’s neutral really, it’s jut more common on the people who follow the dark side -for example, I think the only person to be able to do the light version of it-the Electric Judgment- in the Order is Master Plo, and he rarely uses it, besides he isn’t even in this system I am pretty sure that he would rather kill himself than hurt any vode…” Anakin said, trailing off.

Rex made a small wounded sound at that, clinging to his brother tighter, making the meddroid quietly grumble a bit as they kept bandaging Fox.

“He said it was a punishment for a failed mission...” Quietly said Padmé, looking concerned at the unconscious Marshall Commander.

“When you were approaching, and before he had his panic attack, he felt-weird.” Anakin hesitantly said a few seconds after, unsure of how to say this “He felt as if his emotions were being turned on and off, and his aura appeared to have something dark twisted around it, but not because of him.” Anakin said.

“What does that have to do with the Sith?” Asked quietly Rex, removing his eyes from where they were overlooking Fox’s treatment.

“Emotions make who we are, we feel strongly about things, even if we don’t mean to.” Anakin explained “I-for example, imagine that something happens to a present someone you care about gave you somehow got destroyed or ruined, you would feel sad and a bit angry with the thing or person that was the reason behind it, right? If your emotions were turned off you would probably feel something like annoyance, or nothing at all.

“I think that maybe someone -the Sith- somehow turned ‘off’ Commander Fox’s emotions and then gave him a lot of Force Suggestions to make him do things even if he normally wouldn’t do it, that would explain the thing twisted around his aura, but I am no expert, so I can’t say for sure.” Admitted Anakin, looking apologetic at Rex.

“Rex?” Padmé asked, after a moment upon noticing the look of horror-guilt over her lover’s face “Rex, what is it?”

“I-T-There’s a lot of comments from a vode that are annoyed over how easy the Guard as it, they say that their Commander -Fox- is becoming more of a meat-droid -I mean, emotionless and-and I have been kind of noticing it too...” Rex whispered, shifting a bit, so he had the head of his older brother under his chin as the meddroid moved to check over any possible wound in the lower body of Fox “I-the other day, on the last leave, K-I mean Cody, he gave something to Fox as a late life-day present, but Fox didn’t react, at all, we all thought that he was just annoyed about getting it late and didn’t want to show it even if K-Cody was a bit hurt at that reaction but in the same day the present got destroyed and Fox didn’t even react, not even when he told us -it-it appeared as if he really didn’t care, it kind of annoyed Wolffe and Cody didn’t speak to him for days.” Rex said, eyes glazed as if he was remembering things from the past “The next day he was so emotional, it was a whiplash seeing as the other day he was more of a droid than a man. I-this is the first time at all I have seen him this leave, I had been told by Thorn that he was gone on a mission and that they weren’t sure when he would return but now-” Rex cut himself off, burying his head on his ori’vod’s hair.

“Do you think-Do you think that Thorn...knew what actually was happening?” Asked Anakin, anger rising at the sight of his distressed lover and the possibility of someone helping cover a Sith while they were torturing someone that they should consider family.

“I-no? I mean, they always had a rivalry and sometimes it kind of got heated but- Fox is Aliit, just like Thorn and-and they seem a lot closer than before, even thought that Thorn was annoyed in the beginning of the war that he got placed as a ARC Commander while Fox got put as a Marshall Commander, I- they rarely seem to argue now...” Rex said, looking up.

“Are you su-” Started to say Anakin, frowning, but was cut off by Padmé, who put a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m sure that Commander Thorn isn’t aware of the problem, if the culprit -the Sith- is on the Senate they could have assigned a fake mission assignment to Commander Fox and was under that misconception, and they only got closer because of their jobs.” Padmé carefully said, also knowing that it was also fully possible that Commander Thorn -as much as it was hard to believe- had turned traitor or was influenced by the Sith (either mind control or blackmail) and had only gotten closer to Commander Fox to help cover whatever the Sith was doing to said Marshall Commander.

Rex let a small whine at that burying his face back into his older brother’s hair, shaking his head as the Meddroid moved to treat Fox’s back.

Or well, tried to.

“Sir-” Started to say the Meddroid, but Padmé cut him off.

“Rex, dear, can you move your brother a bit, so that the Meddroid can treat his back?” She asked softly.

Rex tightened his hold for a second before looking up and moving Fox, so he was seating on his lap, back to the Meddroid.

“Is there someone we should call that should also be aware of the situation?” Asked softly Padmé after a few moments.

“I-uh-K-Cody, Marshall Commander Cody, 212th, and Commander Ponds, 91st, he works under General Windu.” Rex said, looking up from Fox’s shoulder “Cody should have arrived late morning today, Ponds should have arrived two hours or so ago.”

Padmé nodded while Anakin awkwardly rose.

“I will call them, I’m sure that Obi-wan and Master Windu could help us.” He said, before he turned around.

“Anakin,” Said suddenly Padmé, from where she had moved, so she had a hand on Rex’s shoulder “Don’t say too much over the comm, for all we know the Sith could be listening in.” She said.

Anakin pursed his lips and nodded, walking towards the conner to call the Generals and Commanders’, glaze flickering to his wife and fiancé every few seconds or so.

**Author's Note:**

> *dabs*  
> I hope you liked it! Don't forget to leave kudos, comments ~~(with maybe ideas on how to continue this fic as I wrote this one-shot out of nowhere)~~ /small> and/or an ask on my inbox ( **Tumblr:** [@mrfandomwars](http://mrfandomwars.tumblr.com))!
> 
> **P.S.:** Tell me if you detect any errors in mando'a please!
> 
>  **EDIT:** Changed a word, nothing much.  
>  Thank you Slyside for pointing out the error!


End file.
